(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a battery power control circuit and its control method, and more particularly, to one that shortens the battery replacement time for a Notebook.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Battery in a Notebook usually maintains its level for use of 2˜4 hours. Once the battery power is consumed up, the user has to either use a power line to obtain operating power from a power socket, or closes the running application and powers off the notebook for replacing the battery. However, it is not very convenient for a user who spends longer time with his Notebook since it takes a couple of minutes to replace the battery and activate the interrupted application all over again.